


Hats and Mittens (Day 15)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: December OTP Challenge, Family Fluff, Hats, M/M, Mittens - Freeform, Uncle Shorter makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji and Ash's family getting ready for a snow day.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: December OTP Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Hats and Mittens (Day 15)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more stories with Claire and Saoirse cause I enjoy writing them

“Do we have to wear these?”

“Yes.”

“But mom-”

“Ah, no buts.”

“Daddy?”

“I'm staying out of this.” Eiji rolled his eyes at Ash's comment.

“Daddy, help me put these on?”

“Of course, Saoirse.” Ash pulled Saoirse into his lap and helped her with her gloves. There was a knock at the door, and Eiji carried Claire with him so she wouldn't run away again.

“Uncle Shorter!” she yelled when her mom opened the door.

“Hello little Mei Mei.”

“Uncle Shorter, do I have to put my gloves on?”

“What'd your mom say?”

“I said yes.”

“Then yes.” Claire pouted as Eiji put her other glove on.

“Mommy can we go now?”

“You got to wait for us, mavourneen.”

“I can take her, if you'd like.”

“You sure, Shorter?”

“Yeah. It's no problem.” Eiji handed Claire to him with a thanks. She grabbed his hand and led him outside. Eiji grabbed his own gloves and hat and put them on.

“You ready?” he asked Ash, who was still holding Saoirse.

“We're ready.”

“Where's your hat?”

“I lost it.” Eiji rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Fine. Just this once.” The three joined Shorter and Claire outside.

“Hey, why doesn't Daddy have a hat?”

“I lost mine.”

“But you said you put it at the bottom of the closet!”

“Ash!”


End file.
